trials of a Jinchūriki
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what happens when the leafs two Jinchūriki are used as weapons and slaves to the Hyuga and Uchiha clans will they ecaspe and Riley the other Jinchūriki or fail trying ? read to find out rewritten version of a Jinchūriki life
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto he make the money I do not make the money or own Naruto he does.

Chapter1

New Hokage

It was a beautiful and peaceful day in the village hidden in The Leafs everybody was just going by their daily lives.

There was a crowed in the streets there was a young women with pink hair and pale creamy skin with jade green eyes wearing a red t-shirt written on it come get me with yellow sort's sorts on.

She was grocery shopping for some grocery's she then went back to her little 1 bed room apartment and stacked up then she went on the couch to rest then she got a book out to read.

{Across the leaf}

A young man was eating roman at his favorite restaurant in town.

"Naruto how is your Raman?" Asked Ayame with a smile as she looked at Naruto with a smile, she always loved when he came over to see her and her father.

"It's great Ayame nothing beat your Raman." Naruto said as he smiled

"You welcome Naruto." Naruto then got done paid for his bill and went on his new mission to the land of frost for a forbidden scroll so it can be stored in the other forbidden scrolls of the leaf.

{At the Hokage tower}

The third was doing paper work he paused for a moment and started coughing he covered his mouth he noticed blood so he called an Anbu to his office.

An Anbu with a dog mask on questioned. "Are you ok Hokage?" The Hokage then told the Anbu. "I need an appointment with Tsunade at once." Sarutobi said the Anbu he left in a puff of smoke.

The third then went to the village doctor he went in the clink Tsunade called him back. "How are you Sensei?" Tsunade said with a smile on her face.

The third replied with a smile on his face as he looked up at Tsunade. "I have been better."

Tsunade then gave the third a check-up then she gave a sad expression on her face she began to tear up. "Sensei you have aversive lung cancer you have three days to live."

{Three days later}

It was a sad and cloudy day for everyone who lived village hidden in the leafs their leader the third Hokage died.

Everybody from the leaf was at the thirds burial it started to rain and everybody was crying.

[At the council meeting

The leaf council was chatting about who should be fifth Hokage. Koharu and Homura decided to choose Danzo has the fifth Hokage Danzo then gave a smile knowing what he would have to do first.

Danzo then left the meeting room to start his plan he went to his office and ordered a root Anbu to give him two files so the ROOT Anbu did what he was told.

{Two days later}

Naruto returned to the leaf and gave the forbidden scroll to a guard at the forbidden scroll tower the guard said that he will give the report to the Hokage.

Naruto then returned to his apartment he went in his home lintel he got a knock on his door. Naruto went to answer it their wear two root Anbu at his door.

Naruto just questioned the Anbu, not really sure what they wanted. "Can I help you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki you are under arrest." Was all they said as they took Naruto by the arms and put chakra cuffs on wear he could not use his chakra?

{Across the leaf at the same time}

Two Anbu knocked on a door then came the pink hired girl she was wondering what was wrong and why Anbu were at her door. "Is there something wrong?" she asked them

"Sakura Haruno you are under arrest." Sakura was a little shocked at this she couldn't help but think at why they were doing this to her. They then took Sakura in to the Hokage tower.

Naruto and Sakura both entered the office of the Fifth Hokage their Danzo greeted them. "Hello my name is Danzo and I am the Fifth Hokage." he then gave an evil smile.

"I know what you two are and what's inside of you." Sakura then began to shake uncontrollable and had fear in her eyes her eyes wear big as saucers and she had a lump stuck in her throat.

"But the third said he would keep it a secret." Sakura said she then fell on her knees crying her eyes out as Naruto went over to her.

Danzo on the other hand just smiled as he looked over at the two. "That may be so but now that he is dead we can use you like the old fool should have done from the start." Danzo then ordered his two Anbu to put Naruto and Sakura in the sealing room.

The Anbu grabbed Naruto and Sakura and punched them in the stomach Sakura blacked out very easy, but it took a couple of hit to the stomach to knock Naruto out.

They woke up in an underground place with green lights on the ground. "Ow where am I?" Naruto and Sakura said in unison. It was then both saw that they were tied up with Danzo behind them.

"Hey you bastard let us go!" Naruto yelled trying to break free from his bonds that he was in.

Danzo went through some hand seals he placed both his hands on Naruto and Sakura's necks, the two eyes shoot open in shock at the sudden jolt of pain then both felt before long the pain was getting worse. As the pain got too much for the two both let out a loud scream from them trying their best to fight the pian also thair minds felt misty thair eyes begame lifeless

Then on their necks a mark appeared on Sakura neck was mark of a dragon with 11 tails and on Naruto neck was of a fox with nine tails.

After the first seal was put on Sakura blacked out then Danzo did the same thing again expect this seal was a mark of a lightning bolt on Naruto and Sakura's left side of their necks Naruto then yelled again in pain once more and blacked out?

A while later both Naruto and Sakura had woken up and saw that they were both in another room. "Let's test your twos powers all I need is a target." Danzo said with a smile on his face thinking on who he should use his new weapons on.

"Lord Danzo sir we found the sound village it's in between the land of lighting and land of the water." The Anbu said with a bow.

Danzo just looked at Naruto and Sakura with a smile. "Well that should be a good test for our new weapons then." Danzo said with a smirk on his face.

"I have you twos very first mission." He said to the two as he then he did a secret hand seal and the marks on their right side of their necks stared to grow and grow on Naruto and Sakura's body.

All they could do was cry in pain as they both tried to fight Danzo influence on their Bijuu both Naruto and Sakura fell on the floor they stared to transform.

Naruto eyes became slits and his teethe began to grow in to canines and his finger nails became claws the same thing with Sakura. Then Danzo ordered them to destroy the hidden sound village they both disappeared at high speeds they both ran thru the woods all the way to the sound village.

Once the duo wear at Orochimaru's hide out, they attacked their first enemy and cut them both in half blood fell to the woods floor the ground drinking up the spelt blood.

There was blood curling screams from the halls you could hear them all the way to Orochimaru's chamber he summoned his elite to handle the intrudes .

He summoned the sound five he ordered them to take the trash out so they went in to this giant room and waited for the intruders.

The giant doors wear busted off their hinges then append a boy with red slit eye and blonde reddish spike hair and a girl with pink whitish hair and yellow slits

They both charged blindly in to battle Naruto clawed at Kimimaro and Sakon and Ukon he hit all three and all three had a big gash on their shoulder blades.

Sakura roared at Jirobo and Kidomaru and at Tayuya all three got hit the impacted on Sakura's roar and all three hit the wall behind them hard.

The three got up and all five knew what they had to do so they all went to course mark level 2.

All five attacked their enemy with amazing power but Naruto and Sakura dodged their attacks and Naruto used his Biju blast bomb on Ukon Kimimaro and Sakon and they disintegrated in to dust.

Sakura blew intense fire from her moth and it hit her enemy's and they burnt in to a crisp with a sick grin forming on her face enjoying the fun.

Then they charged in to Orochimaru's chambers and he looked amused he knew his elite could not win ageist two jinchurikis.

He then spit out his sword and hit Naruto in shoulder Sakura clawed at him he dodged Sakura's attack and hit her in the head with his fist.

They both wear getting more mad at this and soon the two they felt an sharp pain from their neck's again they both feel on the ground yelling in pain again.

"AHHH please not again it hurts!" They screamed in unity then one tails came out of both of them and Naruto grabbed Orochimaru blade and swung him to his claw but Orochimaru spit out of his body and was headed to the door but Sakura emitted her charka arm and grabbed him by the throat and Naruto jumped up in the air and gutted him like a fish his guts was all over the ground.

After their mission was done both returned to the leaf each just looked at each other but they didn't care about the death as the demons inside them enjoyed the fun.

Danzo then relived them of their Biju forms then they both came back to their senses Danzo then called two Anbu to take them away.

One Anbu punched Sakura in her gut and she hurled up blood on the floor she fell unconscious then Naruto got hit with a lighting Jutsu and black out to.

Sakura woke up in a huge house so she took a guess at it and say it's either the Hyuga or the Uchiha compound main houses.

Sakura looked around it look very nice and then on the bed side she found a note and picked it up and read it.

{Note} to

Slave Sakura Haruno.

It said rule 1 Jinchurikis slaves are forbidden to fall in love.

Rule 2 Jinchuriki slaves must obey their masters/mistress or Danzo.

And rule 3 Jinchuriki slaves are not allowed to leave the leaf.

Rule 4 Jinchuriki slaves are not allowed to talk with their Bijuu

Rule 5 Jinchuriki slaves are not allowed to tap in their bijouu power.

{End of note}

"H Hello" Sakura heard a voice she jumped then she saw a girl with pale skin and dark blue hair with white eyes her name was Hinata Hyuuga she then entered. "Hello mistress." Sakura said with a said smile.

Naruto then woke up in a big house to and found the same note that Sakura had read then he got up and went down stairs.

He went in to the dining room and he saw Sasuke. "Hey buddy!" Naruto stated then Sasuke used the secret hand seal and the lighting curse mark grew on Naruto's body he yelled in pain "AHHH" he then fell on his knees.

"WHAT DO YOU CALL ME SLAVE!" Naruto just looked up at Sasuke. "Sorry master." Sasuke then relished the seal.

Naruto got back up and apologies to his new master Sasuke then tell Naruto" I want you to clean this house I am having my girlfriend over later".

Yes master Naruto replied Naruto then cleaned the Uchiha house.

[Hours later}

Hinata came to Sasuke's house Sasuke was out waiting when Hinata ran towards him and they kissed both Sasuke and Hinata told both their slaves to wait outside.

So Naruto stared at the girl with pink hair she was wearing a brown cloth over her Breasts and a brown skirt over her legs showing off her legs.

Then the pink haired girl looked at the blonde young man he had a cloth t-shirt with cloth pants.

The blonde then spoke. "Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki." then the pinkie stared at Naruto and smiled at him a little

"Hi my name is Sakura Haruno." She said with a light smiled as she looked at Naruto's blue eyes.

"I was a civilian of the leaf ." Sakura said with a smile

Naruto just looked over at Sakura and nodded. "I was a Ninja ."

Naruto and Sakura got a funny feeling inside their bodies then Hinata came out told Sakura it's time to go.

Naruto looked at Sakura butt swaying back and forth she knew she just did that to give him a show then Naruto got a nose bleed from it Sakura then turned her head around and gave Naruto a sedative smile and a come get me look in her eyes and on her face.

Then Sasuke came out and questioned Naruto nose bleed then Naruto got up and got a bath.

{Later on that night}

Sakura served the Hyuga clans dinner Sakura was nice polite and obedient she said yes master no master yes mistress and no mistress she was playing it smart in to obeying.

Then after diner Sakura was taken to the stables and was given a stack of hey to sleep on.

Sakura was lead to the stables it smelt like horse waste and she gagged but keep it down she didn't want to get punished by my master.

Her master left and lay down on the hay it was very uncomfortable and tossed and turned for a bit then I began to cry. "My parents didn't want this for me." then I cried myself to sleep.

A/N end of chapter one I hope you liked the first chapter of a jinchurkis life.

And don't forget to read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Contract of the demons

Authors note: the words that are bold are the biju talking. And warning lemon scene.

Naruto was sweeping the Uchiha mansion Intel he heard a voice **"hey kid" **"Who's there?" Naruto questioned looking around the room.

**"****I am in your head "**Naruto then got pulled in his mind scape it looked like a sewer and in front of him was a huge gate **"come closer kid so I can see you better and i just relished you of that genjutsu"**

Naruto went closer to the gate but not in reaching range of the nine tailed fox the fox then introduced himself **"my name is Kurama and your name kid?"**

Naruto then gulped at the crimson red eyes of the demon staring back as he began to stuttering in fear...m...My n... n... name is Naruto Uzumaki".

Then Kurama took his paw out and said **" I can take that nasty curse seal off of you and your mates neck well her biju will do it for me "**

Naruto at first hesitated to make the pack but he shook Karmas paw and then the pack was struck Naruto face turned red at the thought of Sakura being his mate.

Then he notched he was back at the Uchiha mansion he then keep cleaning he then stopped and made a note for Sakura he decrypted it so no one else could read it.

{Mean while at the Hyuga manner}

Sakura was in her mind scape it was rushing water falls she could hear them then there was a gate in the middle of the water fall and in-between was water were split apart.

The dragon said **"hello girly I can help you with your cursed seal on your neck and my name **is** Jing and i got rid of the genjutsu as well"**

Sakura then thought for a moment and then decied to play along as a slave/weapon then she took her hand out and Jing did the same with her foot and shook their pack was struck like Naruto and Karma's.

As Sakura left her mind Jing was snickering at her poor hosts deal she dint Know her and Nautos biju held some info back.

Sakura then heard a knock on Mistress Hinata's door she then said "enter pleas master or mistress " then Hinata shows up and give Sakura a note and leaves.

Sakura then opens it up and sees its only gibberish but she then thanks it's a code so she breaks the code.

It says {Sakura meet me at my secret hiding place on the back is a map.}

Sakura got done with her duty's and snuck to Naruto hiding place it was in the woods near it was a small lake Naruto was sating waiting for her.

Naruto gave Sakura a great big grin "hey" he said Sakura then gave him a grin in return and said "so what have you been doing?" "My duties at the Uchiha manner "Naruto stated.

Sakura then stated "you know we have broken rules 4 and 3 she stated with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yes" Naruto replied then Naruto bent over in pain "ah" he yelled "WHATS WRONG?" Sakura asked franticly{**eidted due to fanfiction .net rules go to devan art the link in my profile }**

Jing then gave Sakura her body back the same with Naruto they both were tired from the sex it was the duo jinchurikis first time.

Sakura could barely crawl to the little lake to wash her mouth out they both laid down on their back breathing heavy "haaaa" the duo breathed in unison.

Naruto watched as Sakura's medium sized chest go up and down then they both passed out.

{ an hour later}

The sun was still but it was three in the afternoon the jinchuriki duo woke up and Naruto then said" Sakura I am going to teach you how to become a ninja I want you to walk on the water and clime the trees without using your hands" "ok Naruto" Sakura replied.

Then they put their clothing back on and Sakura's training began she walked on trees and feel couple of time but she got better and so did her Charka control Naruto noticed she had perfect charka control.

The sun was going down and they both agreed to meet back here tomorrow after they got their duties done to their masters Sakura returned to the Hyuga manner.

Naruto fixed Sasuke's dinner and Sakura did the same with Hyuga clan then Sakura went to her pile of hay and went to sleep.

Sakura was shaking and sweating in her sleep she could hear blood curling schemes from the deaths of Jing's victim's she woke up panting heavily.

Naruto heard the same when he went to sleep with Kurama's victims' of the night he attacked the leaf blood every were body's upon body's staked Naruto woke up he then began to shiver and stayed awake all night.

Naruto and Sakura were up before dawn and started their duty's they got done and meet to train Sakura some more Naruto then was going to teach her Taijustu Naruto showed his mate the right stance to take and they began their battle Naruto threw a punch Sakura dodged and punched back he blocked .

He then swiped his feet under her Sakura fell but Naruto caught her and picked her up "thanks Naruto" she said and then locked her lips with his Naruto kissed back.

Naruto then was going to teach her ninjustu "ok take a piece of paper "Sakura dose takes a piece of paper and puts chakra in to it the paper turn to dirt and crumbles away . Naruto then stated "your element is earth never use it ageist lighting that's your elements weakness".

"Next is kenjsutu Naruto thaws two katana to Sakura she catches them she puts one and her back and the other on her right hip she then unsheathes the two blades and looks at them one had a dragon on the blade the other had a cherry blossom on the blade.

She then began swinging the blades Naruto taught her to use them in unison she then created a Justu with it she called it the fangs of the dragon.

Naruto then told her to use geinjsutu her genjstu was so strong Naruto could not break it they both noticed the sun was going down they then went to their masters homes.

Sakura went to sleep she began to sweat and mumble and turn and toss she Saw Jink standing over Naruto she then put Naruto on fire "no! Jink don't eat him!" Sakura yelled Jink then ate Naruto.

Sakura woke up with her face and body soaked in sweat huffing for air her eyes filled with fear she began to quiver in horror "t... t... the d… dream it felt so real!? She said with fear in her voice.

Naruto was having the same dream Kurama was over Sakura and he consumed her whole Naruto then said "No! Sakura!" he then woke up and thought the same thing as his cherry blossom.

The next day Naruto and Sakura meet in the same spot Sakura then questioned "what do we do about the nightmares?" Naruto replied we defeat our biju in battle" Sakura had amazement in her eyes at the thought of beating their demons.

Sakura then went up to Naruto and perused her lips and kissed Naruto with passion and then said" Naruto I have fallen for you and I love you"

Then she put a genjustu over the area they were in and Naruto said "I love you to Sakura then they both seat down and entered their min scape.

Sakura saw her biju Jing gave a wicked smile and said "hey** girly you enjoying the night mares I am giving you?" **She then laughed** "hahah"** Sakura gave a frown and replayed "your power will be mine!"

Sakura then took the seal off and Jink came out wiping her tail at Sakura then hit Sakura she then used shadow clone jutsu and began hitting Jing.

With her hits and kicks but it felt like a massage Jing gave a grin of amusement and then clawed Sakura Sakura arm was bleeding "dam!" Sakura yelled in annoyance.

Sakura then used her elemental ninjusu she used earth shadow clone justu 40

Clones and appeared and they all attacked Jing

She just put them on fire but they reformed.

Sakura then used the earth dragon justu all 40 did in the end Jing fell and chains wrapped around Jing Sakura had won.

Naruto then Saw Kurama**" kid are you ready to die!"** Naruto just gave a grim look to Kurama and said "it's time for me to be the boss".

Naruto went to remove the seal the gates disappeared and Kurama charged at Naruto. Naruto threw a kunai at Kurama it disintegrated by aura of his power.

Naruto used a hurrucan wind justu and hit Kurama it did damage and he then used the shadow clone justu and used hurricane barrage and beat Kurama.

Then chains wrapped around him Naruto then left his mind.

Naruto then got up and said "Sakura we need to leave the leaf but first you need this he threw her a black cloak Sakura put it on.

"Stay here Sakura" Naruto then left to see Tsunade he knocked on her door she answered "yes?".

Naruto then went in "granny I need a favor to ask of you? " "What's your favor?" she questioned .

"can you train my girlfriend in the medical arts?" Tsunade then began to cry and hugged Naruto and then Said "I am your grandmother so yes I will!"

Naruto lead his grandmother back to where they were hiding and Sakura began her medical ninjustu training.

Aouthers :note this is the end of chapter2 pless read and review.

Chapter2

Contract of the demons

Authors note: the words that are bold are the biju talking. And warning lemon scene.

Naruto was sweeping the Uchiha mansion Intel he heard a voice **"hey kid" **"Who's there?" Naruto questioned looking around the room.

**"****I am in your head "**Naruto then got pulled in his mind scape it looked like a sewer and in front of him was a huge gate **"come closer kid so I can see you better".**

Naruto went closer to the gate but not in reaching range of the nine tailed fox the fox then introduced himself **"my name is Kurama and your name kid?"**

Naruto then gulped at the crimson red eyes of the demon staring back as he began to stuttering in fear...m...My n... n... name is Naruto Uzumaki".

Then Kurama took his paw out and said **" I can take that nasty curse seal off of you and your mates neck well her biju will do it for me "**

Naruto at first hesitated to make the pack but he shook Karmas paw and then the pack was struck Naruto face turned red at the thought of Sakura being his mate.

Then he notched he was back at the Uchiha mansion he then keep cleaning he then stopped and made a note for Sakura he decrypted it so no one else could read it.

{Mean while at the hyuga manner}

Sakura was in her mind scape it was rushing water falls she could hear them then there was a gate in the middle of the water fall and in-between was water were split apart.

The dragon said **"hello girly I can help you with your cursed seal on your neck and my name **is** Jing "**

Sakura then thought for a moment then she took her hand out and Jing did the same with her foot and shook their pack was struck like Naruto and Karma's.

As Sakura left her mind Jing was snickering at her poor hosts deal she dint Know her and Nautos biju held some info back.

Sakura then heard a knock on Mistress Hinata's door she then said "enter pleas master or mistress " then Hinata shows up and give Sakura a note and leaves.

Sakura then opens it up and sees its only gibberish but she then thanks it's a code so she breaks the code.

It says {Sakura meet me at my secret hiding place on the back is a map.}

Sakura got done with her duty's and snuck to Naruto hiding place it was in the woods near it was a small lake Naruto was sating waiting for her.

Naruto gave Sakura a great big grin "hey" he said Sakura then gave him a grin in return and said "so what have you been doing?" "My duties at the Uchiha manner "Naruto stated.

Sakura then stated "you know we have broken rules 4 and 3 she stated with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yes" Naruto replied then Naruto bent over in pain "ah" he yelled "WHATS WRONG?" Sakura asked franticly **"nothing sweetie "Kurama** said as he pounced on Sakura like a lion on its prey.

Sakura then felt a weird session from her body then Jing took over and said "**sorry girly but I need some release "**Kurama kissed Jing passingly Sakura and Naruto could feel their bijus kiss in their mind scapes.

Kurama went down to Jing's neck and began kiss licking and sucking on it she let out a morn as Sakura did in her mind she could not fight or hold it back .

Kurama went to Jing's exposed stomach and started kissing and sucking her belly all the way to her navel Jing's backed arched off the ground as did Sakuras' in her mind Sakura felt weird and pleasure at the same time.

Jink then took Kurama shirt off Naruto shirt went off in his mind scape she began licking his body Kurama moaned so did Naruto he felt weird and pleasure at the same time as Sakura did.

Kurama then took Jinks cloth bra off and began to massage Jinks breasts in a circle motion she let out a scream of desire as Sakura did in unison.

Kurama then began licking and sucking on both breast as Jing took his pants off Naruto came off to his cock was nine inches long and big.

Kurama then stated to his jailer"** I am going to use my chakra to not impregnate you mate kid" **then Jing told Sakura the same to prevent her from having kids.

Then Kurama put a finger in Jing's vagina he then put two then three Jink began to wet herself Sakura did as well Sakura also felt the fingers in her vagina .

Then Kurama put his thick long cock in Jink's vagina she yelled out in pain "ah!"

So did Sakura she yells "It hurts stop!" Kurama used his charka so did Jink Kurama went deeper and deeper in Jink.

Sakura felt every second of it as he went deeper Sakura felt more pain but then came pleaser Kurama then fired his seed with in Jink Naruto and Sakura both felt it.

Then Jink cumed after Kurama did and Sakura felt herself cum when Jing did. He then took his cock out and Jink opened her mouth and he entered his cock in her mouth and began sucking and licking like it was a lollypop Sakura could taste the salty bitter taste of the cum.

Jing then swallowed the cum and gave Sakura her body back the same with Naruto they both were tired from the sex it was the duo jinchurikis first time.

Sakura could barely crawl to the little lake to wash her moth out they both laid down on their back breathing heavy "haaaa" the duo breathed in unison.

Naruto watched as Sakura's medium sized chest go up and down then they both passed out.

{ an hour later}

The sun was still but it was three in the afternoon the jinchuriki duo woke up and Naruto then said" Sakura I am going to teach you how to become a ninja I want you to walk on the water and clime the trees without using your hands" "ok Naruto" Sakura replied.

Then they put their clothing back on and Sakura's training began she walked on trees and feel couple of time but she got better and so did her Charka control Naruto noticed she had perfect charka control.

The sun was going down and they both agreed to meet back here tomorrow after they got their duties done to their masters Sakura returned to the Hyuga manner.

Naruto fixed Sasuke's dinner and Sakura did the same with Hyuga clan then Sakura went to her pile of hay and went to sleep.

Sakura was shaking and sweating in her sleep she could hear blood curling schemes from the deaths of Jing's victim's she woke up panting heavily.

Naruto heard the same when he went to sleep with Kurama's victims' of the night he attacked the leaf blood every were body's upon body's staked Naruto woke up he then began to shiver and stayed awake all night.

Naruto and Sakura were up before dawn and started their duty's they got done and meet to train Sakura some more Naruto then was going to teach her Taijustu Naruto showed his mate the right stance to take and they began their battle Naruto threw a punch Sakura dodged and punched back he blocked .

He then swiped his feet under her Sakura fell but Naruto caught her and picked her up "thanks Naruto" she said and then locked her lips with his Naruto kissed back.

Naruto then was going to teach her ninjustu "ok take a piece of paper "Sakura dose takes a piece of paper and puts chakra in to it the paper turn to dirt and crumbles away . Naruto then stated "your element is earth never use it ageist lighting that's your elements weakness".

"Next is kenjsutu Naruto thaws two katana to Sakura she catches them she puts one and her back and the other on her right hip she then unsheathes the two blades and looks at them one had a dragon on the blade the other had a cherry blossom on the blade.

She then began swinging the blades Naruto taught her to use them in unison she then created a Justu with it she called it the fangs of the dragon.

Naruto then told her to use geinjsutu her genjstu was so strong Naruto could not break it they both noticed the sun was going down they then went to their masters homes.

Sakura went to sleep she began to sweat and mumble and turn and toss she Saw Jink standing over Naruto she then put Naruto on fire "no! Jink don't eat him!" Sakura yelled Jink then ate Naruto.

Sakura woke up with her face and body soaked in sweat huffing for air her eyes filled with fear she began to quiver in horror "t... t... the d… dream it felt so real!? She said with fear in her voice.

Naruto was having the same dream Kurama was over Sakura and he consumed her whole Naruto then said "No! Sakura!" he then woke up and thought the same thing as his cherry blossom.

The next day Naruto and Sakura meet in the same spot Sakura then questioned "what do we do about the nightmares?" Naruto replied he defeat our biju in battle" Sakura had amazement in her eyes at the thought of beating their demons.

Sakura then went up to Naruto and perused her lips and kissed Naruto with passion and then said" Naruto I have fallen for you and I love you"

Then she put a genjustu over the area they were in and Naruto said "I love you to Sakura then they both seat down and entered their min scape.

Sakura saw her biju Jing gave a wicked smile and said "hey** girly you enjoying the night mares I am giving you?" **She then laughed** "hahah"** Sakura gave a frown and replayed "your power will be mine!"

Sakura then took the seal off and Jink came out wiping her tail at Sakura then hit Sakura she then used shadow clone jutsu and began hitting Jink.

With her hits and kicks but it felt like a massage Jing gave a grin of amusement and the clawed Sakura Sakura arm was bleeding "dam!" Sakura yelled in annoyance.

Sakura then used her elemental ninjusu she used earth shadow clone justu 40

Clones and appeared and they all attacked Jink

She just put them on fire but they reformed.

Sakura then used the earth dragon justu all 40 did in the end Jink fell and chains wrapped around Jink Sakura had won.

Naruto then Saw Kurama**" kid are you ready to die!"** Naruto just gave a grim look to Kurama and said "it's time for me to be the boss".

Naruto went to remove the seal the gates disappeared and Kurama charged at Naruto. Naruto threw a kunai at Kurama it disintegrated by aura of his power.

Naruto used a rasengan and hit Kurama it did damage and he then used the shadow clone justu and used the rasengan barrage and beat Kurama.

Then chains rapped around him Naruto then left his mind.

Naruto then got up and said "Sakura we need to leave the leaf but first you need this he threw her a black cloak Sakura put it on.

"Stay here Sakura" Naruto then left to see tsunade he knocked on her door she answered "yes?".

Naruto then went in "granny I need a favorer to ask of you? " "What's your favor?" she questioned .

"can you train my girlfriend in the medical arts?" tsunade then began to cry and hugged Naruto and then Said "I am your grandmother so yes I will!"

Naruto lead his grandmother back to where they were hiding and Sakura began her medical ninjustu training.

Aouthers :note this is the end of chapter2 pless read and review.

Chapter2

Contract of the demons

Authors note: the words that are bold are the biju talking. And warning lemon scene.

Naruto was sweeping the Uchiha mansion Intel he heard a voice **"hey kid" **"Who's there?" Naruto questioned looking around the room.

**"****I am in your head "**Naruto then got pulled in his mind scape it looked like a sewer and in front of him was a huge gate **"come closer kid so I can see you better".**

Naruto went closer to the gate but not in reaching range of the nine tailed fox the fox then introduced himself **"my name is Kurama and your name kid?"**

Naruto then gulped at the crimson red eyes of the demon staring back as he began to stuttering in fear...m...My n... n... name is Naruto Uzumaki".

Then Kurama took his paw out and said **" I can take that nasty curse seal off of you and your mates neck well her biju will do it for me "**

Naruto at first hesitated to make the pack but he shook Karmas paw and then the pack was struck Naruto face turned red at the thought of Sakura being his mate.

Then he notched he was back at the Uchiha mansion he then keep cleaning he then stopped and made a note for Sakura he decrypted it so no one else could read it.

{Mean while at the hyuga manner}

Sakura was in her mind scape it was rushing water falls she could hear them then there was a gate in the middle of the water fall and in-between was water were split apart.

The dragon said **"hello girly I can help you with your cursed seal on your neck and my name **is** Jing "**

Sakura then thought for a moment then she took her hand out and Jing did the same with her foot and shook their pack was struck like Naruto and Karma's.

As Sakura left her mind Jing was snickering at her poor hosts deal she dint Know her and Nautos biju held some info back.

Sakura then heard a knock on Mistress Hinata's door she then said "enter pleas master or mistress " then Hinata shows up and give Sakura a note and leaves.

Sakura then opens it up and sees its only gibberish but she then thanks it's a code so she breaks the code.

It says {Sakura meet me at my secret hiding place on the back is a map.}

Sakura got done with her duty's and snuck to Naruto hiding place it was in the woods near it was a small lake Naruto was sating waiting for her.

Naruto gave Sakura a great big grin "hey" he said Sakura then gave him a grin in return and said "so what have you been doing?" "My duties at the Uchiha manner "Naruto stated.

Sakura then stated "you know we have broken rules 4 and 3 she stated with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yes" Naruto replied then Naruto bent over in pain "ah" he yelled "WHATS WRONG?" Sakura asked franticly **"nothing sweetie "Kurama** said as he pounced on Sakura like a lion on its prey.

Sakura then felt a weird session from her body then Jing took over and said "**sorry girly but I need some release "**Kurama kissed Jing passingly Sakura and Naruto could feel their bijus kiss in their mind scapes.

Kurama went down to Jing's neck and began kiss licking and sucking on it she let out a morn as Sakura did in her mind she could not fight or hold it back .

Kurama went to Jing's exposed stomach and started kissing and sucking her belly all the way to her navel Jing's backed arched off the ground as did Sakuras' in her mind Sakura felt weird and pleasure at the same time.

Jink then took Kurama shirt off Naruto shirt went off in his mind scape she began licking his body Kurama moaned so did Naruto he felt weird and pleasure at the same time as Sakura did.

Kurama then took Jinks cloth bra off and began to massage Jinks breasts in a circle motion she let out a scream of desire as Sakura did in unison.

Kurama then began licking and sucking on both breast as Jing took his pants off Naruto came off to his cock was nine inches long and big.

Kurama then stated to his jailer"** I am going to use my chakra to not impregnate you mate kid" **then Jing told Sakura the same to prevent her from having kids.

Then Kurama put a finger in Jing's vagina he then put two then three Jink began to wet herself Sakura did as well Sakura also felt the fingers in her vagina .

Then Kurama put his thick long cock in Jink's vagina she yelled out in pain "ah!"

So did Sakura she yells "It hurts stop!" Kurama used his charka so did Jink Kurama went deeper and deeper in Jink.

Sakura felt every second of it as he went deeper Sakura felt more pain but then came pleaser Kurama then fired his seed with in Jink Naruto and Sakura both felt it.

Then Jink cumed after Kurama did and Sakura felt herself cum when Jing did. He then took his cock out and Jink opened her mouth and he entered his cock in her mouth and began sucking and licking like it was a lollypop Sakura could taste the salty bitter taste of the cum.

Jing then swallowed the cum and gave Sakura her body back the same with Naruto they both were tired from the sex it was the duo jinchurikis first time.

Sakura could barely crawl to the little lake to wash her moth out they both laid down on their back breathing heavy "haaaa" the duo breathed in unison.

Naruto watched as Sakura's medium sized chest go up and down then they both passed out.

{ an hour later}

The sun was still but it was three in the afternoon the jinchuriki duo woke up and Naruto then said" Sakura I am going to teach you how to become a ninja I want you to walk on the water and clime the trees without using your hands" "ok Naruto" Sakura replied.

Then they put their clothing back on and Sakura's training began she walked on trees and feel couple of time but she got better and so did her Charka control Naruto noticed she had perfect charka control.

The sun was going down and they both agreed to meet back here tomorrow after they got their duties done to their masters Sakura returned to the Hyuga manner.

Naruto fixed Sasuke's dinner and Sakura did the same with Hyuga clan then Sakura went to her pile of hay and went to sleep.

Sakura was shaking and sweating in her sleep she could hear blood curling schemes from the deaths of Jing's victim's she woke up panting heavily.

Naruto heard the same when he went to sleep with Kurama's victims' of the night he attacked the leaf blood every were body's upon body's staked Naruto woke up he then began to shiver and stayed awake all night.

Naruto and Sakura were up before dawn and started their duty's they got done and meet to train Sakura some more Naruto then was going to teach her Taijustu Naruto showed his mate the right stance to take and they began their battle Naruto threw a punch Sakura dodged and punched back he blocked .

He then swiped his feet under her Sakura fell but Naruto caught her and picked her up "thanks Naruto" she said and then locked her lips with his Naruto kissed back.

Naruto then was going to teach her ninjustu "ok take a piece of paper "Sakura dose takes a piece of paper and puts chakra in to it the paper turn to dirt and crumbles away . Naruto then stated "your element is earth never use it ageist lighting that's your elements weakness".

"Next is kenjsutu Naruto thaws two katana to Sakura she catches them she puts one and her back and the other on her right hip she then unsheathes the two blades and looks at them one had a dragon on the blade the other had a cherry blossom on the blade.

She then began swinging the blades Naruto taught her to use them in unison she then created a Justu with it she called it the fangs of the dragon.

Naruto then told her to use geinjsutu her genjstu was so strong Naruto could not break it they both noticed the sun was going down they then went to their masters homes.

Sakura went to sleep she began to sweat and mumble and turn and toss she Saw Jink standing over Naruto she then put Naruto on fire "no! Jink don't eat him!" Sakura yelled Jink then ate Naruto.

Sakura woke up with her face and body soaked in sweat huffing for air her eyes filled with fear she began to quiver in horror "t... t... the d… dream it felt so real!? She said with fear in her voice.

Naruto was having the same dream Kurama was over Sakura and he consumed her whole Naruto then said "No! Sakura!" he then woke up and thought the same thing as his cherry blossom.

The next day Naruto and Sakura meet in the same spot Sakura then questioned "what do we do about the nightmares?" Naruto replied he defeat our biju in battle" Sakura had amazement in her eyes at the thought of beating their demons.

Sakura then went up to Naruto and perused her lips and kissed Naruto with passion and then said" Naruto I have fallen for you and I love you"

Then she put a genjustu over the area they were in and Naruto said "I love you to Sakura then they both seat down and entered their min scape.

Sakura saw her biju Jing gave a wicked smile and said "hey** girly you enjoying the night mares I am giving you?" **She then laughed** "hahah"** Sakura gave a frown and replayed "your power will be mine!"

Sakura then took the seal off and Jink came out wiping her tail at Sakura then hit Sakura she then used shadow clone jutsu and began hitting Jink.

With her hits and kicks but it felt like a massage Jing gave a grin of amusement and the clawed Sakura Sakura arm was bleeding "dam!" Sakura yelled in annoyance.

Sakura then used her elemental ninjusu she used earth shadow clone justu 40

Clones and appeared and they all attacked Jink

She just put them on fire but they reformed.

Sakura then used the earth dragon justu all 40 did in the end Jink fell and chains wrapped around Jink Sakura had won.

Naruto then Saw Kurama**" kid are you ready to die!"** Naruto just gave a grim look to Kurama and said "it's time for me to be the boss".

Naruto went to remove the seal the gates disappeared and Kurama charged at Naruto. Naruto threw a kunai at Kurama it disintegrated by aura of his power.

Naruto used a rasengan and hit Kurama it did damage and he then used the shadow clone justu and used the rasengan barrage and beat Kurama.

Then chains rapped around him Naruto then left his mind.

Naruto then got up and said "Sakura we need to leave the leaf but first you need this he threw her a black cloak Sakura put it on.

"Stay here Sakura" Naruto then left to see tsunade he knocked on her door she answered "yes?".

Naruto then went in "granny I need a favorer to ask of you? " "What's your favor?" she questioned .

"can you train my girlfriend in the medical arts?" tsunade then began to cry and hugged Naruto and then Said "I am your grandmother so yes I will!"

Naruto lead his grandmother back to where they were hiding and Sakura began her medical ninjustu training.

Aouthers :note this is the end of chapter2 pless read and review.

Chapter2

Contract of the demons

Authors note: the words that are bold are the biju talking. And warning lemon scene.

Naruto was sweeping the Uchiha mansion Intel he heard a voice **"hey kid" **"Who's there?" Naruto questioned looking around the room.

**"****I am in your head "**Naruto then got pulled in his mind scape it looked like a sewer and in front of him was a huge gate **"come closer kid so I can see you better".**

Naruto went closer to the gate but not in reaching range of the nine tailed fox the fox then introduced himself **"my name is Kurama and your name kid?"**

Naruto then gulped at the crimson red eyes of the demon staring back as he began to stuttering in fear...m...My n... n... name is Naruto Uzumaki".

Then Kurama took his paw out and said **" I can take that nasty curse seal off of you and your mates neck well her biju will do it for me "**

Naruto at first hesitated to make the pack but he shook Karmas paw and then the pack was struck Naruto face turned red at the thought of Sakura being his mate.

Then he notched he was back at the Uchiha mansion he then keep cleaning he then stopped and made a note for Sakura he decrypted it so no one else could read it.

{Mean while at the hyuga manner}

Sakura was in her mind scape it was rushing water falls she could hear them then there was a gate in the middle of the water fall and in-between was water were split apart.

The dragon said **"hello girly I can help you with your cursed seal on your neck and my name **is** Jing "**

Sakura then thought for a moment then she took her hand out and Jing did the same with her foot and shook their pack was struck like Naruto and Karma's.

As Sakura left her mind Jing was snickering at her poor hosts deal she dint Know her and Nautos biju held some info back.

Sakura then heard a knock on Mistress Hinata's door she then said "enter pleas master or mistress " then Hinata shows up and give Sakura a note and leaves.

Sakura then opens it up and sees its only gibberish but she then thanks it's a code so she breaks the code.

It says {Sakura meet me at my secret hiding place on the back is a map.}

Sakura got done with her duty's and snuck to Naruto hiding place it was in the woods near it was a small lake Naruto was sating waiting for her.

Naruto gave Sakura a great big grin "hey" he said Sakura then gave him a grin in return and said "so what have you been doing?" "My duties at the Uchiha manner "Naruto stated.

Sakura then stated "you know we have broken rules 4 and 3 she stated with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yes" Naruto replied then Naruto bent over in pain "ah" he yelled "WHATS WRONG?" Sakura asked franticly **"nothing sweetie "Kurama** said as he pounced on Sakura like a lion on its prey.

Sakura then felt a weird session from her body then Jing took over and said "**sorry girly but I need some release "**Kurama kissed Jing passingly Sakura and Naruto could feel their bijus kiss in their mind scapes.

Kurama went down to Jing's neck and began kiss licking and sucking on it she let out a morn as Sakura did in her mind she could not fight or hold it back .

Kurama went to Jing's exposed stomach and started kissing and sucking her belly all the way to her navel Jing's backed arched off the ground as did Sakuras' in her mind Sakura felt weird and pleasure at the same time.

Jink then took Kurama shirt off Naruto shirt went off in his mind scape she began licking his body Kurama moaned so did Naruto he felt weird and pleasure at the same time as Sakura did.

Kurama then took Jinks cloth bra off and began to massage Jinks breasts in a circle motion she let out a scream of desire as Sakura did in unison.

Kurama then began licking and sucking on both breast as Jing took his pants off Naruto came off to his cock was nine inches long and big.

Kurama then stated to his jailer"** I am going to use my chakra to not impregnate you mate kid" **then Jing told Sakura the same to prevent her from having kids.

Then Kurama put a finger in Jing's vagina he then put two then three Jink began to wet herself Sakura did as well Sakura also felt the fingers in her vagina .

Then Kurama put his thick long cock in Jink's vagina she yelled out in pain "ah!"

So did Sakura she yells "It hurts stop!" Kurama used his charka so did Jink Kurama went deeper and deeper in Jink.

Sakura felt every second of it as he went deeper Sakura felt more pain but then came pleaser Kurama then fired his seed with in Jink Naruto and Sakura both felt it.

Then Jink cumed after Kurama did and Sakura felt herself cum when Jing did. He then took his cock out and Jink opened her mouth and he entered his cock in her mouth and began sucking and licking like it was a lollypop Sakura could taste the salty bitter taste of the cum.

Jing then swallowed the cum and gave Sakura her body back the same with Naruto they both were tired from the sex it was the duo jinchurikis first time.

Sakura could barely crawl to the little lake to wash her moth out they both laid down on their back breathing heavy "haaaa" the duo breathed in unison.

Naruto watched as Sakura's medium sized chest go up and down then they both passed out.

{ an hour later}

The sun was still but it was three in the afternoon the jinchuriki duo woke up and Naruto then said" Sakura I am going to teach you how to become a ninja I want you to walk on the water and clime the trees without using your hands" "ok Naruto" Sakura replied.

Then they put their clothing back on and Sakura's training began she walked on trees and feel couple of time but she got better and so did her Charka control Naruto noticed she had perfect charka control.

The sun was going down and they both agreed to meet back here tomorrow after they got their duties done to their masters Sakura returned to the Hyuga manner.

Naruto fixed Sasuke's dinner and Sakura did the same with Hyuga clan then Sakura went to her pile of hay and went to sleep.

Sakura was shaking and sweating in her sleep she could hear blood curling schemes from the deaths of Jing's victim's she woke up panting heavily.

Naruto heard the same when he went to sleep with Kurama's victims' of the night he attacked the leaf blood every were body's upon body's staked Naruto woke up he then began to shiver and stayed awake all night.

Naruto and Sakura were up before dawn and started their duty's they got done and meet to train Sakura some more Naruto then was going to teach her Taijustu Naruto showed his mate the right stance to take and they began their battle Naruto threw a punch Sakura dodged and punched back he blocked .

He then swiped his feet under her Sakura fell but Naruto caught her and picked her up "thanks Naruto" she said and then locked her lips with his Naruto kissed back.

Naruto then was going to teach her ninjustu "ok take a piece of paper "Sakura dose takes a piece of paper and puts chakra in to it the paper turn to dirt and crumbles away . Naruto then stated "your element is earth never use it ageist lighting that's your elements weakness".

"Next is kenjsutu Naruto thaws two katana to Sakura she catches them she puts one and her back and the other on her right hip she then unsheathes the two blades and looks at them one had a dragon on the blade the other had a cherry blossom on the blade.

She then began swinging the blades Naruto taught her to use them in unison she then created a Justu with it she called it the fangs of the dragon.

Naruto then told her to use geinjsutu her genjstu was so strong Naruto could not break it they both noticed the sun was going down they then went to their masters homes.

Sakura went to sleep she began to sweat and mumble and turn and toss she Saw Jink standing over Naruto she then put Naruto on fire "no! Jink don't eat him!" Sakura yelled Jink then ate Naruto.

Sakura woke up with her face and body soaked in sweat huffing for air her eyes filled with fear she began to quiver in horror "t... t... the d… dream it felt so real!? She said with fear in her voice.

Naruto was having the same dream Kurama was over Sakura and he consumed her whole Naruto then said "No! Sakura!" he then woke up and thought the same thing as his cherry blossom.

The next day Naruto and Sakura meet in the same spot Sakura then questioned "what do we do about the nightmares?" Naruto replied he defeat our biju in battle" Sakura had amazement in her eyes at the thought of beating their demons.

Sakura then went up to Naruto and perused her lips and kissed Naruto with passion and then said" Naruto I have fallen for you and I love you"

Then she put a genjustu over the area they were in and Naruto said "I love you to Sakura then they both seat down and entered their min scape.

Sakura saw her biju Jing gave a wicked smile and said "hey** girly you enjoying the night mares I am giving you?" **She then laughed** "hahah"** Sakura gave a frown and replayed "your power will be mine!"

Sakura then took the seal off and Jink came out wiping her tail at Sakura then hit Sakura she then used shadow clone jutsu and began hitting Jink.

With her hits and kicks but it felt like a massage Jing gave a grin of amusement and the clawed Sakura Sakura arm was bleeding "dam!" Sakura yelled in annoyance.

Sakura then used her elemental ninjusu she used earth shadow clone justu 40

Clones and appeared and they all attacked Jink

She just put them on fire but they reformed.

Sakura then used the earth dragon justu all 40 did in the end Jink fell and chains wrapped around Jink Sakura had won.

Naruto then Saw Kurama**" kid are you ready to die!"** Naruto just gave a grim look to Kurama and said "it's time for me to be the boss".

Naruto went to remove the seal the gates disappeared and Kurama charged at Naruto. Naruto threw a kunai at Kurama it disintegrated by aura of his power.

Naruto used a rasengan and hit Kurama it did damage and he then used the shadow clone justu and used the rasengan barrage and beat Kurama.

Then chains rapped around him Naruto then left his mind.

Naruto then got up and said "Sakura we need to leave the leaf but first you need this he threw her a black cloak Sakura put it on.

"Stay here Sakura" Naruto then left to see tsunade he knocked on her door she answered "yes?".

Naruto then went in "granny I need a favorer to ask of you? " "What's your favor?" she questioned .

"can you train my girlfriend in the medical arts?" tsunade then began to cry and hugged Naruto and then Said "I am your grandmother so yes I will!"

Naruto lead his grandmother back to where they were hiding and Sakura began her medical ninjustu training.

Aouthers :note this is the end of chapter2 pless read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Naruto and Sakura's demoniac training

Authors note Warning a minor rape scene.

A month later Naruto Sakura and Tsunade were walking in the woods they had their cloaks on walking to a nearby village they need new clothing.

"So grandma how much money do we have?" Tsunade then said "we have just some for new clothing and supplies "that's great" Sakura said then the trio went the closest village which was Taznaku quarters.

The trio entered the giant circle town and looked for a clothing store first the streets were lively with people.

And danger the trio didn't know there were Anbu root in the town looking for them the trio finally entered the clothing stores.

A girl with brown hair in a high ponytail and who had green eyes and tan skin with a pink shirt on and blue jean paints asked "may I help the three of you?".

It was a huge store clothing was everywhere on every rack.

The trio went their separate ways Sakura looked thou the young girls/teen girls section and found something Naruto would love her in then shewent in and changed.

Naruto was in the teen boys section and found a black kungfu jacket with black kungfu pants and shoes he then entered the changing to try it on.

Tsunade found a white shirt and blue jacket with some sweat pants she put them on her arm and enter in a changing stall to two root Anbu came in and asked the girl if she seen the trio on the poster she shook her head no and they left.

Then they came out and Sakura said seductively" how do I look honey bear?" Sakura had a red revealing shirt on revealing her firm stomach and some cleavage with yellow sort sorts on Naruto nose began to bleed and he had a pink tent come on his face.

Then the trio paid for their clothing and they had their cloaks on they then went to a supply store their Tsunade bought tints and stuff then the trio was heading to the gate.

They were being followed by the root Anbu the trio past a man in a red vest and had light green pants and shirt on he had long white spikey hair and had two red marks down his face he heard the voice and knew it so he saw the Anbu follow them he followed the Anbu.

The Anbu suppressed their charka so Naruto Sakura and Tsunade could not sense them the gray haired man did the same.

It was getting dark so Naruto and Sakura scouted the area and set traps then they returned to the camp the two Anbu were behind two trees waiting.

Intel one was taped on the solder "hey" Jiraiya said then he formed two rasengans then the one Anbu he taped the shoulder he jumped back to his partner.

Jiraiya then charged and yelled out **"twin rasengan!"** and hit the two at the same time after the impact they flew and went thru a couple of trees.

And Landed on a broken tree the chipped wood impaled them both and blood came out.

Naruto and Sakura herd the yell and Naruto took out a kunai and Sakura her twin swords then Jiraiya said "I come in peace it's been a wile Hum princess?"

"it has Jiraiya !" Tsunade said wile grinning " grandma are we royalty?" questioned Naruto "no that's an old nick name she stated.

Then Sakura began to freak out she was holding her head she saw a flash between her love and the group with men in armor with hated looks on their faces.

"STAY WAY DONT HURT ME NO!" Sakura then ran back to Tanzaku quarters Naruto Tsunade and Jiraya followed after her but lost her in the crowed.

They looked for hours Tsunade and Jiraya left to a bar/casino wile Naruto keep searching.

He then had an idea he closed his eyes and felt Sakura's aura it was up ahead he then opened his eyes and ran.

He went around the corner and Saw his cherry blossom trembling in fear he knelt down and was going to say something Intel a blood curling scream was herd in the alley.

Then Naruto and Sakura used their demons eyes to see what was happing a guy was on top of a women he had a knife in hand and cut her clothing to ribbons Sakura then gathered herself and stepped in the dark alley.

And yelled"bastard you will die!" the guy then stood up and watched at the hot women at the entice to the ally he then gave a perverted grin and said" looks like today is my lucky day I get two bitchs in one" Sakura then took out her twin swords .

The man charged at Sakura Sakura just dogged and wall walked behind him as the man turned around the only things he saw was the symbol of the dragon and cherry blossom on her blades and she cut his head off and blood gushed everywhere.

The women had fear in her eyes "go home" Sakura said in a dark tone but deep down she still had hope for humanity.

The women then left Sakura was covered in blood and her hair was matted she then put her swords away and said to them "you did a good job oni and the Sakura blade" Naruto came in the ally.

And said "are you ok Sakura?" "yea I am fine but make me a promise to never say P word again it brings back bad memory's" Naruto and Sakura then went and to a bar/casino but before Sakura said "Naruto I am going to a bath house"

She then left Naruto entered the bar/casino it was big and fancy he Saw his grandmother and her friend he then said "grandma we need to go back to the camp".

Jiraiya then said"hey kido let take you grandma back she's passed out" Jiraiya then took Tsunade back to the camp.

Naruto looked at the every bath house for his love.

Meanwhile with Sakura.

Sakura was getting undressed and she entered the hot water and was bathing herself when she heard a girl say "did you hear about the bloody dragon blossom?" "No" replied the other girl.

Sakura then knew that they were talking about her she finished her cleaning and got out and found Naruto they returned to camp.

Both Jinchuriki lovers went to sleep they both entered their mind scape but both beasts were their "**hey kids "**Kurama and Jing said in unison.

**"****We are here to teach you two separate demonic Justu" **Kurama said then Naruto and Sakura was spilt in their own mind scapes.

With Sakura.

"**i have a justu called the demonic mind control justu it only works if the victim is unconscious here"** then a scroll came out of no were and Sakura looked thou it and remembered the hand singes for the justu.

With Naruto.

**"****ok Naruto I am going to teach you the biju bomb here "** a scroll appear and Naruto read it he had to gather kurama's charka and fire it out his mouth.

They both left their mind scape and sleep all night long.

The next day

Naruto and his love got up and stretched they smelt fish over the fire "good morning love birds" Jiraiya stated the young couple seat down and began grubbing on their breakfast.

Then they went to the pond it was huge with water they both walked on it "ok Naruto said let's begin with our demonic training!" Sakura just shook her head.

Sakura charged at Naruto he dodged and gathered up Kurama's charka to his mouth and fired a ball it was black and red it was coming at a fast speed towards Sakura but she ducked.

After an hour of training they rested and Jiraiya came up to Naruto and said "I have a justu for you to learn it's called the rasengan ".

Naruto's eyes lit up "wow thanks" Jiraiya then took a water balloon and put charka in to it and the water rotation and popped.

"Here you try" Jiraiya then threw Naruto a water balloon and he began to rotate the water but it did not pop "come on!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura then got up and went to the bath house while Naruto stayed and trained.

Naruto tried for hours Intel he ran out of balloons "good job kid you finally popped all the balloons".

Naruto then went to go to Tanzaku quarters to buy rubber balls.

While Naruto was training with Sakura.

Sakura got in and bathed she felt so good and relaxed she took her time she then got up and left.

Sakura walked out and a good looking guy came by he had brown sort hair and he wore a robe with purple top and matching bottom.

He then said "hey I know you you are the bloody dragon blossom" he then pined Sakura ageist the bath house.

He then said "give me a kiss " "I can't I have a boyfriend Sakura said" he then pressed his lips on Sakura's Naruto was walking by and saw this his eyes got wide with pain and shock he then turned around and went back to the camp.

Sakura saw Naruto she then kneed the guy in his balls he yelled and bent down Sakura then ran after Naruto.

"Naruto it's not what it looked like!" Sakura yelled with tears in her eyes as she ran back to the camp.

"I don't want to hear it! Naruto roared "Naruto he forced himself on me Sakura then began to sob.

Naruto went to the pond to thank Tsunade came up and said "what's wrong my apprentice?" "Sakura then said in between sobs "n Naruto h he's m mad a at m me a g guy k kissed m me and n Naruto saw it".

Jiraiya went to Naruto and questioned" what's wrong?" "Sakura kissed another guy behind my back! " Naruto said Jiraiya then said" Sakura loves you she's told me and she's 100% trustworthy just let her explain".

An hour later.

Naruto went up to Sakura" I am sorry Sakura I overreacted please tell me your side of the story" "I forgive you Naruto and that guy he forced the kiss on me I did not want to hurt him.

Naruto continued his rasengan training and he mastered it in two days.

Then Naruto Sakura Tsunade and Jiraiya cleaned up the area and left "so what's the plan?" quested Jiraiya "Naruto replied simple I am going to gather all the jinchuriki and we will create our own village " .

The group walked "so where is the closest one Sakura?"Asked Jiraiya then said waterfall is.

The groups headed to the village hidden in waterfall they walked Intel they came across a destroyed village.

"Must be a war in this part of fire" said Tsunade as they entered the run down village there were broken down and burned down buildings body's every were from children to women and to men.

"Help said a man who was crawling out of the ruble Sakura's medical instincts kicked in she ran to the guy and began healing his leg.

He had a huge cut down his left leg he lost a lot of blood "how long have you been here for?" asked Sakura "three days said the man very weakly".

"Your leg is infected "stated Sakura then he began to lose conscious he then went limp" dam! Don't you die on me!" Sakura yelled she began to cry she had lost the man.

Then thay herd yelling.

The end of chapter 3.

I hope you enjoryed chapter3 don't forget to read and review.

Chapter3

Naruto and Sakura's demoniac training

Authors note Warning a minor rape scene.

A month later Naruto Sakura and Tsunade were walking in the woods they had their cloaks on walking to a nearby village they need new clothing.

"So grandma how much money do we have?" Tsunade then said "we have just some for new clothing and supplies "that's great" Sakura said then the trio went the closest village which was Taznaku quarters.

The trio entered the giant circle town and looked for a clothing store first the streets were lively with people.

And danger the trio didn't know there were Anbu root in the town looking for them the trio finally entered the clothing stores.

A girl with brown hair in a high ponytail and who had green eyes and tan skin with a pin shirt on and blue jean paints asked "may I help the three of you?".

It was a huge store clothing was everywhere on every rack.

The trio went their separate ways Sakura looked thou the young girls/teen girls section and found something Naruto would love her then went in and changed.

Naruto was in the teen boys section and found a black kungfu jacket with black kungfu pants and shoes he then entered the changing to try it on.

Tsunade found a white shirt and blue jacket with some sweat pants she put them on and entre in a changing stall to two root Anbu came in and asked the girl if she seen the trio on the poster she shook her head no and they left.

Then they came out and Sakura said seductively" how do I look honey bear?" Sakura had a red revealing shirt on revealing her firm stomach and some cleavage with yellow sort sorts on Naruto nose began to bleed and he had a pink tent come on his face.

Then the trio paid for their clothing and they had their cloaks on they then went to a supply store their Tsunade bought tints and stuff then the trio was heading to the gate.

They were being followed by the root Anbu the trio past a man in a red vest and had light green pants and shirt on he had long white spikey hair and had two red marks down his face he heard the voice and knew it so he saw the Anbu follow them he followed the Anbu.

The Anbu suppressed their charka so Naruto Sakura and Tsunade could not sense them the gray haired man did the same.

It was getting dark so Naruto and Sakura scouted the area and set traps then they returned to the camp the two Anbu were behind two trees waiting.

Intel one was taped on the solder "hey" Jiraiya said then he formed two rasengans then the one Anbu he taped the shoulder he jumped back to his partner.

Jiraiya then charged and yelled out "twin rasengan!" and hit the two at the same time after the impact they flew and went thru a couple of trees.

And Landed on a broken tree the chipped wood impaled them both and blood came out.

Naruto and Sakura herd the yeller and Naruto took out a kunai and Sakura her twin swords then Jiraiya said "I come in peace it's been a wile Hum princess?"

"it has Jiraiya !" tsunade said wile grinning " grandma are we royalty?" questioned Naruto "no that's an old nick name she stated.

Then Sakura began to freak out she was holding her head she saw a flash between her love and the group with men in armor with hated looks on their faces.

"STAY WAY DONT HURT ME NO!" Sakura then ran back to Tanzaku quarters Naruto Tsunade and Jiraya followed after her but lost her in the crowed.

They looked for hours Tsunade and Jiraya left to a bar/casino wile Naruto keep searching.

He then had an idea he closed his eyes and felt Sakura's aura it was up ahead he then opened his eyes and ran.

He went around the corner and Saw his cherry blossom trembling in fear he knelt down and was going to say something Intel a blood curling scream was herd in the alley.

Then Naruto and Sakura used their demons eyes to see what was happing a guy was on top of a women he had a knife in hand and cut her clothing to ribbons Sakura then gathered herself and stepped in the dark alley.

And yelled"bastard you will die!" the guy then stood up and watched at the hot women at the entice to the ally he then gave a perverted grin and said" looks like today is my lucky day I get two bitchs in one" Sakura then took out her twin swords .

The man charged at Sakura Sakura just dogged and wall walked behind him as the man turned around the only things he saw was the symbol of the dragon and cherry blossom on her blades and she cut his head off and blood gushed everywhere.

The women had fear in her eyes "go home" Sakura said in a dark tone but deep down she still had hope for humanity.

The women then left Sakura was covered in blood and her hair was matted she then put her swords away and said to them "you did a good job oni and the Sakura blade" Naruto came in the ally.

And said "are you ok Sakura?" "yea I am fine but make me a promise to never say P word again it brings back bad memory's" Naruto and Sakura then went and to a bar/casino but before Sakura said "Naruto I am going to a bath house"

She then left Naruto entered the bar/casino it was big and fancy he Saw his grandmother and her friend he then said "grandma we need to go back to the camp".

Jiraiya then said"hey kido let take you grandma back she's passed out" Jiraiya then took tsunade back to the camp.

Naruto looked at the every bath house for his love.

Meanwhile with Sakura.

Sakura was getting undressed and she entered the hot water and was bathing herself when she heard a girl say "did you hear about the bloody dragon blossom?" "No" replied the other girl.

Sakura then knew that they were talking about her she finished her cleaning and got out and found Naruto they returned to camp.

Both Jinchuriki lovers went to sleep they both entered their mind scape but both beasts were their "**hey kids "**Kurama and Jing said in unison.

**"****We are here to teach you two separate demonic Justu" **Kurama said then Naruto and Sakura was spilt in their own mind scapes.

With Sakura.

"**i have a justu called the demonic mind control justu it only works if the victim is unconscious here"** then a scroll came out of no were and Sakura looked thou it and remembered the hand singes for the justu.

With Naruto.

**"****ok Naruto I am going to teach you the biju bomb here "** a scroll appear and Naruto read it he had to gather kurama's charka and fire it out his mouth.

They both left their mind scape and sleep all night long.

The next day

Naruto and his love got up and stretched they smelt fish over the fire "good morning love birds" Jiraiya stated the young couple seat down and began grubbing on their breakfast.

Then they went to the pond it was huge with water they both walked on it "ok Naruto said let's begin with our demonic training!" Sakura just shook her head.

Sakura charged at Naruto he dodged and gathered up Kurama's charka to his mouth and fired a ball it was black and red it was coming at a fast speed towards Sakura but she ducked.

After an hour of training they rested and Jiraiya came up to Naruto and said "I have a justu for you to learn it's called the rasengan ".

Naruto's eyes lit up "wow thanks" Jiraiya then took a water balloon and put charka in to it and the water rotation and popped.

"Here you try" Jiraiya then threw Naruto a water balloon and he began to rotate the water but it did not pop "come on!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura then got up and went to the bath house while Naruto stayed and trained.

Naruto tried for hours Intel he ran out of balloons "good job kid you finally popped all the balloons".

Naruto then went to go to Tanzaku quarters to buy rubber balls.

While Naruto was training with Sakura.

Sakura got in and bathed she felt so good and relaxed she took her time she then got up and left.

Sakura walked out and a good looking guy came by he had brown sort hair and he wore a robe with purple top and matching bottom.

He then said "hey I know you you are the bloody dragon blossom" he then pined Sakura ageist the bath house.

He then said "give me a kiss " "I can't I have a boyfriend Sakura said" he then pressed his lips on Sakura's Naruto was walking by and saw this his eyes got wide with pain and shock he then turned around and went back to the camp.

Sakura saw Naruto she then kneed the guy in his balls he yelled and bent down Sakura then ran after Naruto.

"Naruto it's not what it looked like!" Sakura yelled with tears in her eyes as she ran back to the camp.

"I don't want to hear it! Naruto roared "Naruto he forced himself on me Sakura then began to sob.

Naruto went to the pond to thank Tsunade came up and said "what's wrong my apprentice?" "Sakura then said in between sobs "n Naruto h he's m mad a at m me a g guy k kissed m me and n Naruto saw it".

Jiraiya went to Naruto and questioned" what's wrong?" "Sakura kissed another guy behind my back! " Naruto said Jiraiya then said" Sakura loves you she's told me and she's 100% trustworthy just let her explain".

An hour later.

Naruto went up to Sakura" I am sorry Sakura I overreacted please tell me your side of the story" "I forgive you Naruto and that guy he forced the kiss on me I did not want to hurt him.

Naruto continued his rasengan training and he mastered it in two days.

Then Naruto Sakura Tsunade and Jiraiya cleaned up the area and left "so what's the plan?" quested Jiraiya "Naruto replied simple I am going to gather all the jinchuriki and we will create our own village " .

The group walked "so where is the closest one Sakura?"Asked Jiraiya then said sand is.

The groups headed to the village hidden in sand they walked Intel they came across a destroyed village.

"Must be a war in this part of fire" said Tsunade as they entered the run down village there were broken down and burned down buildings body's every were from children to women and to men.

"Help said a man who was crawling out of the ruble Sakura's medical instincts kicked in she ran to the guy and began healing his leg.

He had a huge cut down his left leg he lost a lot of blood "how long have you been here for?" asked Sakura "three days said the man very weakly".

"Your leg is infected "stated Sakura the he began to lose conscious he then went limp" dam! Don't you die on me! Sakura yelled she began to cry she had lost the man.

Then thay herd yelling.

The end of chapter 3.

I hope you enjoryed chapter3 don't forget to read and review.

Chapter3

Naruto and Sakura's demoniac training

Authors note Warning a minor rape scene.

A month later Naruto Sakura and Tsunade were walking in the woods they had their cloaks on walking to a nearby village they need new clothing.

"So grandma how much money do we have?" Tsunade then said "we have just some for new clothing and supplies "that's great" Sakura said then the trio went the closest village which was Taznaku quarters.

The trio entered the giant circle town and looked for a clothing store first the streets were lively with people.

And danger the trio didn't know there were Anbu root in the town looking for them the trio finally entered the clothing stores.

A girl with brown hair in a high ponytail and who had green eyes and tan skin with a pin shirt on and blue jean paints asked "may I help the three of you?".

It was a huge store clothing was everywhere on every rack.

The trio went their separate ways Sakura looked thou the young girls/teen girls section and found something Naruto would love her then went in and changed.

Naruto was in the teen boys section and found a black kungfu jacket with black kungfu pants and shoes he then entered the changing to try it on.

Tsunade found a white shirt and blue jacket with some sweat pants she put them on and entre in a changing stall to two root Anbu came in and asked the girl if she seen the trio on the poster she shook her head no and they left.

Then they came out and Sakura said seductively" how do I look honey bear?" Sakura had a red revealing shirt on revealing her firm stomach and some cleavage with yellow sort sorts on Naruto nose began to bleed and he had a pink tent come on his face.

Then the trio paid for their clothing and they had their cloaks on they then went to a supply store their Tsunade bought tints and stuff then the trio was heading to the gate.

They were being followed by the root Anbu the trio past a man in a red vest and had light green pants and shirt on he had long white spikey hair and had two red marks down his face he heard the voice and knew it so he saw the Anbu follow them he followed the Anbu.

The Anbu suppressed their charka so Naruto Sakura and Tsunade could not sense them the gray haired man did the same.

It was getting dark so Naruto and Sakura scouted the area and set traps then they returned to the camp the two Anbu were behind two trees waiting.

Intel one was taped on the solder "hey" Jiraiya said then he formed two rasengans then the one Anbu he taped the shoulder he jumped back to his partner.

Jiraiya then charged and yelled out "twin rasengan!" and hit the two at the same time after the impact they flew and went thru a couple of trees.

And Landed on a broken tree the chipped wood impaled them both and blood came out.

Naruto and Sakura herd the yeller and Naruto took out a kunai and Sakura her twin swords then Jiraiya said "I come in peace it's been a wile Hum princess?"

"it has Jiraiya !" tsunade said wile grinning " grandma are we royalty?" questioned Naruto "no that's an old nick name she stated.

Then Sakura began to freak out she was holding her head she saw a flash between her love and the group with men in armor with hated looks on their faces.

"STAY WAY DONT HURT ME NO!" Sakura then ran back to Tanzaku quarters Naruto Tsunade and Jiraya followed after her but lost her in the crowed.

They looked for hours Tsunade and Jiraya left to a bar/casino wile Naruto keep searching.

He then had an idea he closed his eyes and felt Sakura's aura it was up ahead he then opened his eyes and ran.

He went around the corner and Saw his cherry blossom trembling in fear he knelt down and was going to say something Intel a blood curling scream was herd in the alley.

Then Naruto and Sakura used their demons eyes to see what was happing a guy was on top of a women he had a knife in hand and cut her clothing to ribbons Sakura then gathered herself and stepped in the dark alley.

And yelled"bastard you will die!" the guy then stood up and watched at the hot women at the entice to the ally he then gave a perverted grin and said" looks like today is my lucky day I get two bitchs in one" Sakura then took out her twin swords .

The man charged at Sakura Sakura just dogged and wall walked behind him as the man turned around the only things he saw was the symbol of the dragon and cherry blossom on her blades and she cut his head off and blood gushed everywhere.

The women had fear in her eyes "go home" Sakura said in a dark tone but deep down she still had hope for humanity.

The women then left Sakura was covered in blood and her hair was matted she then put her swords away and said to them "you did a good job oni and the Sakura blade" Naruto came in the ally.

And said "are you ok Sakura?" "yea I am fine but make me a promise to never say P word again it brings back bad memory's" Naruto and Sakura then went and to a bar/casino but before Sakura said "Naruto I am going to a bath house"

She then left Naruto entered the bar/casino it was big and fancy he Saw his grandmother and her friend he then said "grandma we need to go back to the camp".

Jiraiya then said"hey kido let take you grandma back she's passed out" Jiraiya then took tsunade back to the camp.

Naruto looked at the every bath house for his love.

Meanwhile with Sakura.

Sakura was getting undressed and she entered the hot water and was bathing herself when she heard a girl say "did you hear about the bloody dragon blossom?" "No" replied the other girl.

Sakura then knew that they were talking about her she finished her cleaning and got out and found Naruto they returned to camp.

Both Jinchuriki lovers went to sleep they both entered their mind scape but both beasts were their "**hey kids "**Kurama and Jing said in unison.

**"****We are here to teach you two separate demonic Justu" **Kurama said then Naruto and Sakura was spilt in their own mind scapes.

With Sakura.

"**i have a justu called the demonic mind control justu it only works if the victim is unconscious here"** then a scroll came out of no were and Sakura looked thou it and remembered the hand singes for the justu.

With Naruto.

**"****ok Naruto I am going to teach you the biju bomb here "** a scroll appear and Naruto read it he had to gather kurama's charka and fire it out his mouth.

They both left their mind scape and sleep all night long.

The next day

Naruto and his love got up and stretched they smelt fish over the fire "good morning love birds" Jiraiya stated the young couple seat down and began grubbing on their breakfast.

Then they went to the pond it was huge with water they both walked on it "ok Naruto said let's begin with our demonic training!" Sakura just shook her head.

Sakura charged at Naruto he dodged and gathered up Kurama's charka to his mouth and fired a ball it was black and red it was coming at a fast speed towards Sakura but she ducked.

After an hour of training they rested and Jiraiya came up to Naruto and said "I have a justu for you to learn it's called the rasengan ".

Naruto's eyes lit up "wow thanks" Jiraiya then took a water balloon and put charka in to it and the water rotation and popped.

"Here you try" Jiraiya then threw Naruto a water balloon and he began to rotate the water but it did not pop "come on!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura then got up and went to the bath house while Naruto stayed and trained.

Naruto tried for hours Intel he ran out of balloons "good job kid you finally popped all the balloons".

Naruto then went to go to Tanzaku quarters to buy rubber balls.

While Naruto was training with Sakura.

Sakura got in and bathed she felt so good and relaxed she took her time she then got up and left.

Sakura walked out and a good looking guy came by he had brown sort hair and he wore a robe with purple top and matching bottom.

He then said "hey I know you you are the bloody dragon blossom" he then pined Sakura ageist the bath house.

He then said "give me a kiss " "I can't I have a boyfriend Sakura said" he then pressed his lips on Sakura's Naruto was walking by and saw this his eyes got wide with pain and shock he then turned around and went back to the camp.

Sakura saw Naruto she then kneed the guy in his balls he yelled and bent down Sakura then ran after Naruto.

"Naruto it's not what it looked like!" Sakura yelled with tears in her eyes as she ran back to the camp.

"I don't want to hear it! Naruto roared "Naruto he forced himself on me Sakura then began to sob.

Naruto went to the pond to thank Tsunade came up and said "what's wrong my apprentice?" "Sakura then said in between sobs "n Naruto h he's m mad a at m me a g guy k kissed m me and n Naruto saw it".

Jiraiya went to Naruto and questioned" what's wrong?" "Sakura kissed another guy behind my back! " Naruto said Jiraiya then said" Sakura loves you she's told me and she's 100% trustworthy just let her explain".

An hour later.

Naruto went up to Sakura" I am sorry Sakura I overreacted please tell me your side of the story" "I forgive you Naruto and that guy he forced the kiss on me I did not want to hurt him.

Naruto continued his rasengan training and he mastered it in two days.

Then Naruto Sakura Tsunade and Jiraiya cleaned up the area and left "so what's the plan?" quested Jiraiya "Naruto replied simple I am going to gather all the jinchuriki and we will create our own village " .

The group walked "so where is the closest one Sakura?"Asked Jiraiya then said sand is.

The groups headed to the village hidden in sand they walked Intel they came across a destroyed village.

"Must be a war in this part of fire" said Tsunade as they entered the run down village there were broken down and burned down buildings body's every were from children to women and to men.

"Help said a man who was crawling out of the ruble Sakura's medical instincts kicked in she ran to the guy and began healing his leg.

He had a huge cut down his left leg he lost a lot of blood "how long have you been here for?" asked Sakura "three days said the man very weakly".

"Your leg is infected "stated Sakura the he began to lose conscious he then went limp" dam! Don't you die on me! Sakura yelled she began to cry she had lost the man.

Then thay herd yelling.

The end of chapter 3.

I hope you enjoryed chapter3 don't forget to read and review.


End file.
